Currently, there are a multitude of wireless systems in place, including, inter alia, four varieties of Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM)—GSM 850, 900 GSM, 1800 GSM, 1900 GSM, as well as third generation (3G) systems and emerging fourth generation (4G) systems. BLUETOOTH® and wireless Local Are Network (LAN) capability is also being implemented in mobile phones. Users are demanding more and more functionality, and many wireless engineers are discovering that they need bigger antennas but cannot increase the sizes of handsets.
As a side effect of the popularly recognized Moore's Law for semiconductors, customers and handset suppliers expect consumer technology to keep shrinking in size and increasing in functionality, without regard to the constraints of physics. For many applications, there are fundamental size limitations of antennas that have been reached with today's technology. The antenna, unlike other components inside a handset, sometimes cannot keep decreasing in size. Before the existence of cellular systems, a scientist postulated the physical law responsible for governing antenna size, and the law is now known as “Wheeler's Theorem.” In short, Wheeler's Theorem states that for a given resonant frequency and radiation efficiency, the total bandwidth of the system is directly proportional to the size of the antenna. Further, as resonant frequency decreases, antenna size usually increases, and as efficiency increases, antenna size usually increases. Thus, changes to efficiency, bandwidth, or frequency often require changes to antenna size, and changes to frequency, efficiency, or size, often affect bandwidth. This generally represents the physical constraints facing engineers as they design antennas systems for consumer and other devices.
The implications of Wheeler's Theorem for the continued expansion of wireless systems are contrary to consumer expectations regarding bandwidth and size. The space required by antennas in handsets is currently between 5 to 20% of the total space. Generally, either antennas will become much larger to accommodate additional bandwidth, or antenna performance will decrease to accommodate smaller applications. Using what is known about current systems, it is believed that if required bandwidth doubles and performance stays the same, handset size will accordingly increase by up to 20%.
Engineers use active antenna systems to decrease antenna size while giving the appearance of attaining performance gains. Whereas most antennas are passive antennas with up to two connections (feed and ground) to the motherboard/Printed Circuit Board (PCB) and no additional power requirements, an active antenna uses a switching circuit to physically control parts of the antenna. The active antenna system uses the switching element to re-configure the driven antenna elements therein, changing the resonant frequency and maintaining similar efficiency and bandwidth performance for each frequency. Each setting of the antenna acts as a separate antenna for purposes of Wheeler's Theorem; thus, using an active antenna system can seem, in some respects, like receiving several antennas for the physical cost of one. Using this technique, an engineer can design an antenna system that has acceptable performance for multiple wireless networks without incurring the cost in space to accommodate separate antennas.
One kind of active antenna system uses one or more switchable ground connections and/or feed connections on an element to provide a variety of possible feed and/or ground locations, each location causing a different frequency response. One disadvantage of such systems is a lack of ability to independently tune the resonances. Another disadvantage is that such systems generally provide only small shifts in resonant frequency with each adjustment.
The prior art includes no active antenna system that provides independent tuning of one or more frequencies of a multi-band antenna while also providing larger shifts in frequency with each adjustment and which is contained in a volume-efficient package.